Not a again with this!
by rosebud171
Summary: After a second hard working day at Surfers Paradise, it's time yet again for the seniors to torment another set of newbie's but this time Kelley need's Emma, Fin, Reef, Lo and Broseph's help to torment the new girl's who are my oc's. What's gonna happen?


Not a again with this!

After a second hard working day at, Surfer's Paradise. It's time yet again for the senior's to torment a another set of newbie's. But this time Kelley and the other's need Emma, Fin, Lo, Reef, and Broseph's help to torment the new girl's. Who are my oc's, they're Niki, Tonya, Holly, Christian, and Logen (Logen is a girl just in case, you guy's get confesed). What kind of epic crap are they gonna put them though? How will the girl's take it? Find out.

Ripper, Lance, Ty, and Johny just got done surfing some awesome waves after a hard day of working.

"Mate that was some sick waves. Ripper said. True that. Johny said. Guy's it's after work. Kelley said. Yeah so. Ty said. You know the torment of the new employee's? Kelley said trying to remind them. Oh yeah the Surfer's paradise tradision. Johny said. I was thinking that we get the other loser's to help us, then that way it will tice as bad that the'll leave in tear's. Kelley said evily. Uh isn't that a little much? Johny said. Like I care. Kelley said. Let's go tell them. Kelley walking towards Emma and the others. What do you want? Fin said. We need you loser's to help with tormenting with the new girl's. Kelley said. So are you in or are you out? Kelley asked. I don't know they seem like nice girl's. Emma said. Don't care. Kelley said rudly. Give us one good reason why we should help you. Lo said. Because if you don't I'll make your work day's a living hell. Kelley said. I guess this could be fun. Reef said. Well okay I guess. Broseph said unsure. This could be a chance to cool with the senior's. Reef said. Sigh your such a dork. Fin said joking. Mean while a asian american girl with freakishly long raven black hair, was tired from work and that girl is Niki.

"Man I'm sooo tired from washing dirty dishes from the D.R. Niki said ready to sit down on the porch. Your telling me, life as a made is harder then I thought. In one hotel room was like the underworld. Tonya said. The underworld? Holly said confesed. You know the underworld...the place were the lost soul's go...ever heard of Hades? Said the blond haired goth girl aka Christian. Oh now I remeber. Holly said. Dam you goth's know alot of dark stuff. Tonya said. Yep we do. Christian said. Hey Logen are emos the same things as goth's? Niki asked. Well kind of but there some things that emos do that goth's don't. We don't smile, We cut our arms, and we have hair infort of our face and one eye covered. Logen said with her emo raspy voice. Only the sad thing is my grandma from Puerto Rico hates me beacause I'm emo. Logen said hanging her head. Aww don't worry honey we'll accept you for you are. Niki said said smiling. Thanks Nick's. Logen said. So what's it like in Puerto Rico? Holly asked. It's okay but it's really hot there. Logen said. What made you wanna move? Christian asked. There was a hurricane and some big ass strong winds, that kind of made our house look like a hell hole. But by the time I was six we moved. Logen said. Wow. Holly said. Oh and I'm part Sri Lankan on my dad's side and I'm full Portugal on my mom's side. Logen said.

"That's very interesting shelia. Ripper said from behind. How long were you standing there? Christian asked. About a minute. Lo said. Okay listen up grumps we have a Surfers Paradise tradision here with the new employee's. Ripper said shirking. And what's that? Niki asked. That's when a senior does everything they tell you to do, when a senior tell's you to bark you say? Kelley said. Uh woof? Tonya answered. Until 9:30 PM tonight we'll let you surf the office. Lance said. Cool. Holly said. Sweet. Niki said. Initiation start's now. Ty said. This can't be to bad can it? Niki asked herself. That's were she was wrong. The girl's puted up some much crap from the senior's. Mean while Holly was with Ripper and Lance and Holly was waxing there boards. Okay that's the second cot are I done? Holly asked. Not yet you have the other boards. Lance said. Damn. Holly said under her breath. Niki and Tonya were with Kelley and Emma in the D.R. Okay loser's your task is sit still while we stray lemon juice in your eyes. Kelley said. Why? Niki asked. Then Kelley sprayed lemon juice in Niki's eyes. Owwwwwwwww! Niki screamed in pain. Like the taste of lemonade? Kelley said evily. What the hell! Niki yelled. Are you okay. Tonya asked. Emma you do it. Sigh I'm so very sorry. Emma said with guilt. Ahhhhhhhhh! Tonya screamed. My eyes! Tonya said crying with a river of tears running down her face. While Christian was a song from one scooby doo movie she hasn't seen since she was 10. Can ya guess what it is?

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you, your gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl say a few worlds and you'll lose control. I'm a hex girl and gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you, put a spell on you._ Christian sang to herself but was cut off by a note from the seniors.

"_Hope you enjoy _

_the seniors. _Christian rad. Oh my god! She shouted. The pool was dirter then ever, the pool water was yellow, there was seaweed all in the water, also there fish guts and blood floting everywhere and it smell's like raw meat and blood. Your kiding me right? Christian said. Well better get cleaning. She said getting cleaning supplies. With Logen and the rest are in the woods.

Logen's POV

I sat quietly reading my Hellsing grapic novel. Hey I like zombie gutting action, who could blame me? Okay are they gonna come up with something or not? I said to myself. Okay Logen. Ty said. Put the book down and get up. Johny said. What are ya gonna do? I asked. Go up the tree and dangal from a brach. Ty said. What if I drop. I asked crossing my arms. While you dangal we'll pelt you with eggs until you drop. Johny said. Sigh. Okay whatever. I said climbing up the tree. Okay this isn't that bad. I said dangaling from a tree. Incoming! Ty said throwing an egg at me. Aw man initiation suck's. I mumbled to myself.

Holly's POV

God I hate this! Dam the tradision it's suck for the new employee's to suffer this crap. Thank god I'm almost done with this last surf board waxing, to make it fun I'm singing couple of songs of my fav singer Katty Perry and Rihanna, right now I'm singing Hot n cold. Your hot and your cold, your yes then your no. I sang. Done finally thank you god. Yo Ripper I'm done with the boards. I said. Very good but there's another thing you have to do. Ripper said grinning at me. Okay what? I asked. Kiss me. Ripper said. Uhhhhhhh...okay. I said speechless. It has to be long. Lance said. Can you exercise me for a momet? I asked. Sure. Ripper said. I found a bag and screamed in it. Okay I'm ready. I said. I'm gonna enjoy this. He said. Kill me. I whispered.

"Later with Niki and Tonya in the D.R. I hate this. Niki said with watery pink puffy eyes and with a wash clot on her eyes. I can barely see a thing. Niki said. My eyes feel like there on fire and gonna fall out. Tonya said. Grrrrr they still lived after 8 blast of lemon juice, we need to think of a another way to make them quit. Kelley said. I don't think we should be doing this. Emma said. I all ready feel really guity about splashing lemon juice in there eyes. Emma said. What else could we possibly do? Emma asked. Something even more painful then lemon juice, more painfuler then ever, we'll need hot sauce and broken glass. Kelley said evily. Awwwo. Emma said.

Christian's POV

Ewww it really smell's even worse then my mom's tuna salad. Trust me mom's tuna salad isn't pretty. _Flashback. Honey what so of my tuna salad? Mom said offering some. The tuna salad was covered in exspired red fish, mint jelly, and hot sauce and it smelled really bad. No thank's mom. She said trying not to barf. _Like I said it's not pretty. Done finally. I said wiping sweat off my fore head. It 2 hours to do but finally I'm done. I said happily. Everybody must be done by now, well I guess I should head back. I said leaving. When I got back to the louge I saw Tonya and Niki with tearly pink puffy eyes and broken glass with hot sauce stuck there socks. What's your damge? I asked. Kelley made us stick broken glass and hot sauce to our socks and then she sprayed lemon juice in our eyes. Tonya said. What did they make you do? Niki asked me. Clean out a dirty pool. I said then I nocticed Holly and Logen walking up. S'up Holly? I asked. You will not believe what I did. She said. What's that god offiful egg smell? I said. That's me. Logen said with egg on her. What happen? I made me dangal from a tree brach while they pelt eggs at me until I fell. She said. I had to kiss Ripper on the lips. Holly said. How was that? Niki said grinning. Kind of bad, plus his breath smelled like fish and it lasted a minute. Holly said wiping it off her mouth. I could still taste it. Holly said.

"Then Kelley and the seniors walked up to them with yet a again another evil plan. Hope your hungry. Kelley said as Ty setted up little table's. Thank you I'm hungry. Holly said. Uh Holly? Niki said. Yeah? She asked. Don't be so sure. Niki warned. The girl's open top from there tray's and it was worm's and cob web's. That's down right nasty, I'm not eating that. Tonya said pushing her plate away. Oh yes you are or no office beach. Kelley said. Alright fine. Tonya eating the worm. Ewww. Tonya said. I can do this, I can do this. Niki said trying to put a worm in her mouth. I think I'm gonna be sick. Holly said turning green like her spagetti strap top. After dinner the girls we're in there swim suit's and at the beach. Okay grumps this has been in the initation, you surf on greese. Ty said. But we'll fall off our board's. Holly said. Come on you guy's we can do this. Niki said trying not to give up. Your right girl pass the greese. Tonya said. The girls keep'd slitting off there boards and some of the seniors were Loling. Ow my back. Logen said in pain. I think I slitted off about 20 times. Tonya said. This isn't working we need think of something that they'll never do. Kelley said. The seniors made and Emma, Reef, Fin, Lo, and Broseph made them take bag's of fish up a hill, made Tonya drink about 10 can's of Bud weiser, spary each other with fish gut's, and made Niki and Logen bath in greese. That was really gross bathing greese. Niki said wiping the greese away from her mouth. I didn't mind. Logen said. I don't feel so good. Tonya said drunk then barfed. I'm gonna smell like fish gut's for week. Holly said. I've gotta say for grumps your hard core. Ripper said grinning. Thank you. Tonya said with a drunk smile. Wait there's one last thing they have to do. Kelley said. Okay somewhere in this dumpster there's a surf board key chain and you gotta find it or else no office. Kelley said. Your kidding me right? Christian said. Really? Holly said. Guy's we can't give up yet, we can do this. Niki said with power. Your right let's find that key chain. Christian. What the hell. Logen said getting in. Come on Holly. Tonya said. Oh okay. Holly said getting. Let's do it. Niki said ready to search. It's gotta be around here some where. Holly said in the dump. Hey I found it! Niki said holding it up. Yeah wo! Holly said cheering. You've completed the task now by tomorrow you girl's can surf the office. Johny said. Sweet! Holly cheered. I can't wait. Niki said. That night in the staff house Tonya got over being drunk pretty quick but her head really hurted and was in the bathroom throwing up a lot.

Logen's POV

I sat on my bed watching a movie in my room, it was Batman and the dark knight. Yeah I'm an emo who likes Batman live with it. All the girl's would find me weird because I like him. Well screaw them. I could hear from across the hall Emma, Fin and Lo having a sleep over. I've never been to one before, besides who would wanna invite a portugal emo like me? Well whatever.

THE END well what'd ya think? Which stoked oc did you liked? Niki, Tonya, Holly, Christian or Logen? Please review :)


End file.
